


yellow rose

by xi_an



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Do Kyungsoo is an Asshole, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Non-Idol AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 14:40:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18704383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xi_an/pseuds/xi_an
Summary: where kyungsoo loved jongin, but not anymore.





	yellow rose

"aren't you tired of knowing that the one you're devoted to is sleeping with someone? this - _our relationship_ \- isn't like one anymore. it feels like a chore, a job, even." he asks fuming, staring down at the seated man.

"i don't know what you're talking about." the other meekly replies.

"bullshit!" he screamed. "i know you know about him. i know that you just glaze over this very fact."

the male that it was directed to just looked down at his folded hands with tears falling down, landing on his lap. "i sleep with him. i take him on dates. i love him. and you seem like you don't even care. it's as if it was fine for you that your fiancé was- no, _is_ cheating on you."

after a long pause, he spoke up once more, his rant nowhere near close to ending. "i want to break up."

jongin's head whipped up, his eyes red. "what?" he asked, his voice was raspy and laced with heartbreak. kyungsoo just stared at him blankly.

"soo," he started, the other flinching slightly at the nickname. when his lover calls him that, it's fine. but when jongin does... it sounds foreign.

"i act like i don't care but i do. i don't mind sharing you with another. in every relationship, there is always one that loves more than the other."

kyungsoo could do nothing but blink and listen. he felt guilty that he did this to jongin, but he loves chanyeol with all his heart. admittedly, more than he ever loved jongin.

"i don't mind being the person that loves more. you could still see him. as long as you still love me. you do, right? even just a little?" jongin looked at his, a tiny glimmer of hope shining in his eyes.

but his hope soon disappeared when the other couldn't reply. he couldn't even look at jongin straight in the eye.

"kyungsoo, do you still love me?" the silence answered him. this was his breaking point.

"you promised! you promised me that you'll love me forever. you promised that you'll always be with me, that you'll stay with me." jongin stood up, his heart shattering into a million pieces.

kyungsoo gulped, "things change. and promises can be broken."

"then what is the purpose of this, huh?" he raised his left hand, a simple yet beautiful gold band adorning his ring finger. "what is the purpose of proposing to me? do i even mean anything to you?"

he treaded towards the door, unable to reply. he looked back at the man whose heart he broke, his hand resting on the doorknob. "jongin, im really sorry." and he left.

kyungsoo left the man he once loved for 5 years heartbroken and empty in their shared apartment. he left the man who has been nothing but perfect. he left the man who he didn't deserve in the most painful way he could imagine.

this wouldn't have happened if he never met chanyeol. this wouldn't have happened if he didn't fall. this never would have happened if he loved jongin enough.

 

**Author's Note:**

> yellow rose is a symbol for infidelity.


End file.
